


A Surprise

by musicals_musicals



Series: Bandstand Stuff [14]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Breakfast, Canon Compliant, Casual Breaking and Entering, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Surprises, The Donny Nova Band Deserves Happiness, i mean she has a key, just michael, whenever i try to tag things i forget everything in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: When Donny opens his bedroom door the lights are on and the music is coming from his radio on the counter. He has a brief moment to consider whether someone broke into his apartment with the sole purpose of playing music and turning on lights before Julia comes into view.





	A Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit/read through this, you've been warned.

Donny was expecting things to be different when they got back to Cleveland. He was already getting calls from Jo and Oliver who wanted to book the band to play regularly, and some fancy person from New York called him in the airport about the idea of a tour.

But sadly enough when he dropped his bags in the entryway of his apartment and turned on the lights it looked just like it had when he left. Dark, lonely, and boring. His books were still neatly organized in the bookshelf he’d barely touched since returning from war the first time, his piano still had a disastrous pile of music that could be anything from the next hit song to a page of sheet music where he turned all of the music notes into little dogs. He couldn’t help but think about Julia sitting at his piano in a yellow blouse with her ukulele helping him write music.

Julia.

Donny really doesn’t know where he stands with Julia. Sure they kissed, but they also had made the reasonable agreement that neither of them were ready to jump back into a relationship after Michael. So now they were at a stubborn impasse of not wanting to make the first move and dancing around each other.

So instead of calling Julia or some other member of the band, Donny unpacked and went to bed.

++++++

When Donny wakes up nothing changed. It’s not like he had some big smart revelation while he was asleep. Instead he kind of feels like going right back to bed and staring at the ceiling until he thinks of something better or the clock hits four and he can go to rehearsal.

 _Might as well_. Donny pushes himself out of bed, accidentally knocking all of his blankets to the floor and gets dressed. He once had someone tell him to ‘dress for the day you want to have’ but after twenty five years of living and a war Donny has decided that that is bullshit and he wants to wear sweatpants to sit around at home.

He’s just finishing brushing his hair when he notices that there is music playing. It’s very soft and he’d almost think it’s the neighbors, if it weren’t for the fact that all of his neighbors are old ladies who only like classical music.

When Donny opens his bedroom door the lights are on and the music is coming from his radio on the counter. He has a brief moment to consider whether someone broke into his apartment with the sole purpose of playing music and turning on lights before Julia comes into view.

Julia looks just as beautiful as she did when they said goodbye yesterday at the airport. Her hair is freshly washed and it bops along with her head while she dances. Some corner of Donny’s mind supplies that she is making pancakes and bacon, even though the only thing in Donny’s fridge is a bottle of ketchup and maybe some takeout food that went bad while he was in new york.

“Oh,” Julia stops dancing when she notices Donny “I didn’t realize you were awake”

“What are you doing here?” Donny realizes that the question probably sounded a bit harsh and Julia’s face falls. He hurries to correct himself “Not that I’m not glad that you’re here. I’m just curious”

Julia smiles again and Donny takes a minute to appreciate the way the sunlight lights up her face. “I think everyone is probably feeling pretty down after the travel day. I thought I’d make breakfast but my mom needs the kitchen for her book club and you have a nice kitchen and a decent number of chairs so I figured we can host here”

Donny hasn’t had any coffee yet so it takes him a second to absorb everything Julia said. Travel, check. Breakfast, check. Book club, check. Stab at Davy and the three and a half chairs he has in his apartment, check.

“If that doesn’t work I can just leave” Julia offered “I just figured you didn’t really have any plans”

“You were correct and this is great. Do you need help?” Donny asks. He is so so glad Julia is here and he doesn’t have to sit around alone.

“Wash your hands” Julia instructs. Before kissing Donny softly “Good morning”  She puts him to work peeling potatoes and cutting them into squares while she talks. “Everyone should be coming. Wayne is going to be a little late because Grady has an appointment and Jimmy says to plan on him being late because he needs to pick up Davy and Johnny”

“Uh huh” Donny is trying very hard to listen to Julia and not cut himself. “Wait how did you get in my apartment?”

“My mom gave me the key you gave her to plant sit” Julia pointed at Gertrude, Donny’s one potted Zinnia that he loved and had somehow kept alive for almost a year now.

Donny considers asking for the key back, but there are worse things than Julia being able to get into his apartment. It will also help for next time Donny locks himself out of said apartment. “Okay”

Someone knocks on the door right as Donny finishes cutting up the last potato. He leaves Julia at the frying pan and goes to answer the door.

“Sorry we’re late” Jimmy sighed and gestured at the men behind him. Donny considers mentioning that they are right on time, but he knows that Jimmy likes to run about five minutes ahead of the clock.

“Hey I was dressed and ready when you got to my apartment” Davy defends. Donny lets them in and takes note of the fact that they are all standing closer that would be considered usual.. “I am the epitome of punctuality”

“Didn’t it take you five minutes to tie your shoes” Johnny points out. He looks more alert than usual, maybe it’s something to do with it being morning.

Jimmy laughs and Davy just looks annoyed “Not true”

“If your shoes are off come help in the kitchen” Julia requests. Johnny is the first to reach the kitchen and Donny can hear Julia greeting him and putting him on dish duty.

“Thanks for inviting us” Jimmy shocks Donny out of his thoughts about how nice Julia’s voice sounds.

“I technically didn’t” Donny tries to give Jimmy a look that properly sends the message of _What’s going on with you and the two idiots in the kitchen_ , but Jimmy just blushes and shrugs.

“If you don’t help cook you don’t get to eat”

“Coming Julia” Jimmy kicks off his shoes and they join the chaos in the kitchen.

Donny walks up behind Julia to hug her and kiss her on the cheek, because she’s pretty, and smart, and a good cook, but she pushes him away teasingly “You’re not done yet” She smiles and taps Donny on the head with her spatula “Can you make scrambled eggs?”

“How bad of a cook do you think I am?”

“Go do that” Julia shoos him away, but not without a kiss.

Nick shows up next, then Wayne exactly 15 minutes on time. Julia has Wayne set the table and makes Nick help with pancakes. The kitchen is a blur, but before long they have enough food to feed everyone present and Ms. Adams when Julia goes home. They all pile around Donny’s relatively small kitchen table and eat food and tell jokes. Donny holds Julia’s hand the whole time and it’s nice. Everything is nice, the band, Julia, even Donny’s apartment feels a little happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really passionate about the fact that Davy's apartment has like no furniture. He has like 3.5 chairs, a couch, a table, and a bed. Also I'm sorry the title is horrible.  
> This was technically a tumblr request that just got way longer than I expected. Speaking of, go follow me on tumblr @musicals-musicals and reblog the post about this


End file.
